Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!
Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! is a platformer game developed by Flipline Studios, released in 2007. It involves helping the titular hero, a renowned pizza chef named Papa Louie, navigate an alternate dimension made of food to save his customers from an army of evil onions and pizza monsters. Links The game can be found here: * Flipline.com Controls * Left/Right: Move left and right * Space Bar: Jump * Up: Climb up ladders * Down: Climb down ladders, pick up pizzas * Z: Melee attack * X: Throw pepper bomb * B: Check bonuses * Enter: Pause/resume game Plot Local chef Papa Louie is gearing up for a party at his restaurant, Papa's Pizzeria, wherein all of the tenants living in the apartment building above will be able to get free pizza for one day. However, as he's preparing the pizzas for the party, the pizzas come to life and try to attack Papa Louie! Papa Louie wards them off with his pizza paddle, but then Roy, Papa's nephew and delivery boy, enters the kitchen with a pizza in hand. At the sight of the pizza monsters, Roy drops the pizza in shock, and it opens a portal that sucks Papa Louie and Roy in, sending them to Munchmore - an alternate dimension where everything is made of food! Papa Louie and Roy are able to find their way back to their own world, and even rescue one of their customers along the way. After getting back to the Pizzeria, Roy tells Papa Louie that he delivered the evil pizzas to all the customers in the building, meaning that they all had probably been abducted and taken to Munchmore too. Papa Louie agrees to go back to Munchmore to rescue all his customers, and Big Pauly - the first customer that Papa and Roy had rescued - volunteers to help out by giving Papa Louie special pepper bombs in exchange for coins that Papa collects while in Munchmore. After traversing through various terrains, Papa Louie discovers the mastermind behind the kidnappings - Sergeant Crushida Pepper (better known as Sarge), a giant onion who is the leader of a gang of evil onions in Munchmore known as the Infamous Onion Ring. Before the day of the pizza party, Sarge had managed to sneak contaminated pepper shakers into the Pizzeria, which was how Papa's pizzas got turned into monsters and portals to Munchmore. Determined to protect his customers, Papa battles Sarge and defeats him, returning to the Pizzeria afterwards to celebrate alongside all the customers. Gameplay Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! consists of 14 levels: a tutorial stage, 12 normal levels spread out across four worlds, and a boss fight with Sarge at the end. In each level (minus the boss stage), the main goal is to help Papa Louie get to the end of the stage, where he will find a huge cage containing two of his customers. However, in order to open this cage, Papa Louie needs to defeat every Pizza Monster he encounters in the level, turning them back into normal pizzas, and bring them with him to the cage so he can use their weight to open the cage by standing on the nearby pulley system to lift the cage up. After completing a level, the next one is unlocked. Aside from Pizza Monsters, the levels also host an assortment of enemies that try to impede Papa Louie's progress. They attack in various ways and cause him to lose one HP if they manage to damage him. Papa Louie starts each level with 5 HP; if he runs out of health the level is lost and you have to start again from the beginning. Luckily, levels also feature power-ups including hearts to replenish health, among other things. Each level also contains 3 big red Papa Coins hidden at various points; the game keeps track of which ones you find but they don't appear to serve any purpose besides boosting your score. Pick-Ups * Coin: Used as currency to buy Pepper Bombs from Big Pauly; each Pepper Bomb costs 10 coins. * Heart: Restores 1 HP. * Pepper Bomb: Adds an extra Pepper Bomb to Papa Louie's ammo. Pepper Bombs can be thrown by pressing the space bar; when doing so, the thrown Pepper Bomb bounces across the ground and explodes either on contact or after enough time has passed, whichever happens first. The explosion can also hurt Papa Louie if he's too close to it. * Papa Coin: Gives you a big score boost. Worlds and Levels * Tutorial: Training Grounds * World 1: Multigrain Fields - A grassy wheat field area with weak enemies. ** Level 1-1: Multigrain Fields ** Level 1-2: Ride the Blimp ** Level 1-3: Blocks and Boulders * World 2: Pasta Jungle - A deep jungle area that introduces Tribal Onions as enemies. ** Level 2-1: Beware the Onion Tribe ** Level 2-2: Jungle Ruins ** Level 2-3: Pasta Jungle Treetops * World 3: Marinara Rapids - An area similar to Multigrain Fields but with more complex platforming and slightly stronger enemies, along with flowing sauce as a gimmick. ** Level 3-1: Aqueducts? Sauce-queducts? ** Level 3-2: Fight the Current ** Level 3-3: Marinara Rapids * World 4: Sausage Mines - An underground area with conveyor belts, rolling boulders, and spike traps, as well as more powerful enemies. ** Level 4-1: Sausage Mines ** Level 4-2: Conveyor Switches ** Level 4-3: Pizza Conveyors * Boss Stage: Final Showdown - Sgt. Crushida Pepper List of Customers Playable * Papa Louie Non-Playable * Roy Non-Playable and Rescuable Note: In World 4, six of the customers from the first three worlds were recycled to serve as rescuable customers in the fourth. * Big Pauly (Tutorial) * Mindy (Level 1-1 and Level 4-1) * Chuck (Level 1-1) * Taylor (Level 1-2 and Level 4-1) * Allan (Level 1-2) * Timm (Level 1-3) * Penny (Level 1-3 and Level 4-2) * Sue (Level 2-1 and Level 4-2) * Cooper (Level 2-1) * Maggie (Level 2-2 and Level 4-3) * Marty (Level 2-2) * Wally (Level 2-3 and Level 4-3) * Robby (Level 2-3) * Rita (Level 3-1) * Mitch (Level 3-1) * James (Level 3-2) * Greg (Level 3-2) * Mary (Level 3-3) * Prudence (Level 3-3) Enemies * Unripe Tomato: Stands in one place and occasionally jumps * Onion: Walks back and forth * Red Tomato: Jumps around the level * Party Sub: Walks back and forth in large groups * Brown Onion: Climbs up and down ladders * Jumping Onion: Sometimes jumps as he walks back and forth * Ambush Onion: Hides in the background and jumps out when Papa Louie when he gets close * Tribal Jumping Onion: Same as a Jumping Onion but jumps more often * Tribal Guard Onion: Stands in one place and thrusts his spear at Papa Louie when he gets close * Tribal Warrior Onion: Chases after Papa Louie and tries to ram him with his spear * Cheese Wheel: Rolls back and forth * Miner Onion: Climbs on walls and ceilings, and drops down when Papa Louie passes under them * Pizza Monster: Hops back and forth, and occasionally spits cheese balls that ensnare Papa Louie if he gets hit (Papa Louie can free himself by jumping three times). Can only be defeated by whacking its own cheese ball back at it or with a Pepper Bomb. * Sarge: Final boss of the game. He begins the battle standing on a platform too high for Papa Louie to reach, while two Pizza Monsters stationed beneath conveyor belts that make up most of the floor shoot cheeseballs upward in an arc. After a while, Sarge throws three Pepper Bombs at Papa Louie and then drops down to the floor. At this point, Papa Louie can knock one of the Pizza Monsters' cheese balls into Sarge to trap him. After Sarge is trapped, he can be damaged and will jump back up to the out-of-reach platform to restart the cycle. It takes seven hits to defeat Sarge. Scrapped Enemies These are enemies that were going to appear in the game but got cut after it was decided that the Onions would be the primary enemies of the game. * Green Pepper: Occasionally makes a high jump towards Papa Louie. * Flying Cannoli: Flies either back and forth or up and down. * Cheese Cannon: Shoots globs of cheese that ensnare Papa Louie if he gets hit. * Eggplant * Army Onion * Spaghetti Monster Trivia * Originally, there was supposed to be a fifth world called Fort Onion featuring military-themed enemies including Army Onions and Cheese Cannons, and the battle with Sarge would've taken place in the third level of Fort Onion; however, the game engine Flipline was using at the time couldn't handle it so they were forced to scrap the idea. ** As a tribute to this, Fort Onion, the Army Onions, and the Cheese Cannons were featured in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! * The Cheese Wheel was meant to be removed entirely from the game, but the developers forgot to delete one in World 3, and it became famous among fans. Since then, a single Cheese Wheel (or Cheese''cake'' Wheel in Papa Louie 3) has been featured in both sequels to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! as a tribute. * This is the only game in the Papa Louie series to have voice acting of any kind. Category:Flipline Studios Category:Papa Louie Category:Platformers Category:Games with Voice Acting